Dynamic programming environments provide developers with convenient and flexible techniques in authoring programs (e.g., heterogeneous use of types, extreme polymorphism, duck typing, and prototypal inheritance). Dynamic programming environments can include the use of dynamic objects, which expose members such as properties and methods at run time instead of at compile time. This enables developers to create objects to work with structures that do not match a static type or format. Dynamic programming environments run scripts to provide the fastest possible execution of common programs, and use various combinations of techniques and strategies to accomplish convenience and flexibility.
Static metadata used to describe functionality can be projected into a dynamic programming environment. In one example, the static metadata categorizes functionality into logical namespaces, as can be done using common language runtime metadata, or other common metadata systems. Namespaces are often arranged in hierarchies including top-level namespaces and type objects. A namespace hierarchy can optionally include one or more sub-namespaces between the top-level namespace and the type objects.